Love saved them english version
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Kate’s thoughts during SNBH’s finale scene one shot


love saved them

_  
Kate's thoughts during SNBH's finale scene__, i made it some days before the finale season_

_thank my titit for the translation hug_

"**But he's not here, is he? No! I'm the one who's here, I'm the one who came back, I'm the one who saved you!"**

Hearing Jack's words, Kate felt as if she had just been stabbed and she remembered the day her heart died as if it had all happened the day before.

**FB**

Kate had just got into the chopper. From a distance she could see Ben smiling at her. The young woman turned her head to her left and a small smile appeared on her lips. Despite everything that had happened over the last few days, he was there with her, they were leaving the island together and soon, they would be able to forget this crazy place and start a new life.

They had not really talked but when he had decided to leave, he had turned towards her and everything had been forgotten. She had not asked him why he had taken care of Aaron, but even if he had deeply hurt her being happy that she was not pregnant, her heart was telling her that he had proved he could change and take care of a little baby…

Sawyer turned his head towards her and their eyes met.

"A new adventure's beginning Freckles!"

The brunette nodded in agreement. He sighed, then, bending over towards her so that nobody else could hear what he was saying, he declared with sincerity:

"When we get back to the main land, I'll protect you Kate."

The former fugitive was astounded at his words but before she could say anything, they heard Frank screaming.

"We're **losing ****fuel!"**

They all looked outside the chopper only to see the engine going lower and lower, towards the ocean.

"We can't go back to the island!" Jack yelled.

Sawyer stared at the ocean then laid his eyes on Hurley for a second before looking attentively at Kate. She turned around and he could read all the despair in her eyes.  
No, she couldn't be deprived of her chances to build a new life, she wanted to get off this island…

Kate's thoughts stopped when her face was suddenly drawn towards Sawyer's. She looked deep into his eyes and she saw sadness; but before she could ask anything, the man's lips touched hers.

She instantly lost all sense of time and automatically responded to his kiss. God she had missed it so much! Feel him all against her, making her forget all their troubles. She could have died at this moment because just then, she was in Heaven.

When he pulled away from her, she stared deep into his eyes and she knew. They had never had to talk to understand each other, they knew each other so well, **even ****though they had never been able to handle their feelings for the other. Kate had feelings for Jack, that was a fact, but she knew that the only man she wanted to be with was right in front of her. A man who was telling her goodbye…**

She felt the tears run down her face but no sound came out of her mouth. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and smiled tenderly to her before whispering in a soft voice, his lips close to hers:

"Don't ever change Freckles."

Then, all went black. She saw him jump and heard Hurley, Sayid and Jack screaming but she didn't move, tears pouring down her cheeks. Was she damned? She had already lost Tom and now Sawyer had just sacrificed himself so they could leave…  
She didn't know what happened next until she heard the baby crying as Sun had dissolved into tears in Hurley's arms. In an almost motherly gesture, she held the little child tight against her and the vision of the man she loved came into her mind as he was holding this same little angel to bring him back home and keep him safe… At this moment, she swore to herself she would protect him with all her heart. For Sawyer.

End of FB

When she came back to reality, she noticed that her cheeks were wet. She turned towards Jack and stared painfully at him. He had been there for her during the trial and she was feeling so lonely…She wanted to build something with him and think that someday, she could love him as much as she had loved Sawyer but she remembered his last words. She had changed for Jack, so that he would accept her as a good woman, but it was not who she was… Jack had changed too but to her, he was like a new Wayne. So she took a decision that she knew would change her whole life; but it didn't matter, she had promised to protect Aaron and not to change and she would keep this promise… Sawyer was dead, but at this moment, she could feel his presence beside her and she yelled with rage:

"You've got problems Jack and you need to figure them out, 'cause I can't have you like this around my son!"

"YOUR son?? You're not even related to him!"

Suddenly, Kate realized that the Jack she had known and respected was gone… Her thinking stopped as she saw a crying Aaron enter the room. It reminded her of a scene from her past, a day when Wayne had hit her mother and she had just stepped into the room. She remembered she had cried, holding her doll against her before running to her mother who had taken her into her arms and kissed her hair. Kate ran towards her little boy and held him tight against her as she cried, hoping that she would get out of this nightmare and be really happy for her son. The woman got up and cast one last glance at Jack with pain thinking about the man he had been and the one he was becoming…  
She hid her face in the crook of Aaron's neck and cried for a long time before going to bed with her son and she kept him all against her.

When Kate opened her eyes, she was walking in hot sand, Aaron was running along the shore, trying to avoid the waves and she half-smiled.

"You did a great job Sweetheart."

The young woman turned around and discovered Sawyer in a white shirt and ripped jeans, smiling broadly at her. She smiled too, her eyes full of tears and she threw herself into his arms.

That night, she had a dream, a dream of another life, a simple, wonderful life in which a man whispered to her ear, holding her in his arms:

"I'll protect you Kate"

Kate turned towards him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I miss you so much Sawyer" she said softly, her lips inches away from his.

"You're not alone anymore now Freckles, you've got the kid and he loves you so much. Protect him from the island, from Ben, from everything."

Their eyes met and she agreed with a sign of her head. The tears began to run down her cheeks as the sun entered the bedroom, slowly waking her up, taking her away from this sweet dream where the man's body had already begun to disappear…

"No, not now, I need you James."

He gently put a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I'll always be there for you Freckles, I'll wait for you 'til tonight. Promise me you'll take him to the park today, ok?"

"I promise you Sawyer."

He smiled broadly and turned around as he heard a woman's voice in the distance.

"Looks like they need me over there."

"Sawyer!"

Kate woke up with a start and touched her still wet cheeks. She had never told anyone about her dreams because they first looked like dreams, until he asked her to do something, everyday it was something different. She knew that Hurley could see Charlie but not in his dreams and of course, she had never told Jack about them… Every night since they had returned, she would join him on the island. Was it a dream? Was he dead or still alive? She didn't know but every day she kept the promise she had made to him. The day before, he had wanted her to go and see some girl named Jessica and after some time of talking with her, Kate had eventually understood that she had been the victim of one of Sawyer's cons.  
Today, he just wanted her to take care of Aaron.

The little boy moved and rubbed his eyes under Kate's tender look.

"Hey Sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"Mommy," he said still half-asleep, giving her a cuddle.

She stroked his hair and whispered against his ear:

"Do you wanna go to the park, honey?"

The child smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Will we see the nice man who looks like me Mommy?"

She stared at him, surprised.

"What do you mean, Baby?"

"The man who was with us in the water. You were smiling Mommy. Is he my Daddy?"

A single tear ran down Kate's face and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"No, he's not Sweetie. But he loves you very much and…"

She laughed as she cried softly.

"And some day I'll tell you about him, Baby, he's a hero and your mommy will always be proud of him."

"The bad man won't come back, right Mommy? He scared me when Nanny left, I wanted to sleep and he said he'll fix you…"

"Yes, it's over Baby, he'll never come back, now it's just you and me, like before. Are you ok with that?"

Aaron nodded and snuggled up against Kate.

"I love you Mommy."  
"I love you too Sweetheart."

The child pulled away and asked with a broad smile:  
"Mommy, if you want, tonight we'll go and see the nice man again and I'll tell him to come with us 'cause you smile with him Mommy!"

Kate put her hand on her son's hair and agreed even if her heart ached to know that Sawyer could have really been there with them.

"Hey Baby, you wanna go get your breakfast?"

Aaron jumped up and down on the bed and yelled:

"Waffles! Waffles!"

"Ok, ok, but just today!"

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh!!"

Kate burst out laughing and watched her son leave the bedroom, a huge smile on his little face. She laid her eyes on her ring and headed towards the bathroom. There, she threw it in the toilet and pushed the flush button.

"Goodbye Jack."

The brunette left the bathroom and went to join her son who was quietly waiting for her in the living-room.

Three smiling people were observing them.

"He's so beautiful and so funny! I love him so much…"

"Yep, she did a great job with him" Sawyer said, a smile on his face.

"He's your son Claire, this is normal!"

The two of them jumped with surprise and discovered Charlie standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" the southerner asked, perplexed.

"And what about you two? How do you manage to be here?"

Claire and Sawyer looked at him with a smile.

"Our heart is here until Vincent comes and wakes us up, I guess" Sawyer explained.

"I've always said this island was weird! You're not dead and you can be here, you're dead and you can be everywhere and even touch people!"

"How's Hurley doing?" Sawyer asked, a worried look on his face.

Charlie's smile faded.

"He has to go back, and them too, Sawyer."

Claire squeezed Charlie's hand and said with a huge smile:

"When the island wants them home, they'll come back Charlie."

Suddenly, yapping was heard and Claire kissed Charlie before vanishing. He looked at Sawyer, said goodbye to him and left too. The blonde man focused his attention back on Kate and whispered affectionately:

"Take care of you, Kate."

He vanished too and Kate turned around.

"Mommy?"

"Oh, sorry honey. Did you want anything?"

"Milk please!"

She filled his glass and gave it to him smiling and her thoughts came back to Sawyer. Maybe someday, they'll see each other again, maybe her dreams were reality and that someday, not only her heart would be with him but her body too. She'll go and see Hurley today and she'll tell him about her dreams, and maybe, if she did, Sawyer would appear in front of her… She came back to earth and a huge smile appeared on her face seeing her son with chocolate all over his face.

"You're gonna have to take a bath, young man!"

Aaron laughed and she kissed the top of his head before heading upstairs to the bathroom with him.


End file.
